


Treble and Ink

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Meetings, Fluff, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: A new shop has moved in across the street from Charlie's Comic Book shop. Dean convinces her to go check it out.





	Treble and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 5: Alternate Universe
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Charlie, have you checked out the new shop across the street?” Dean leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the counter. He was pretending to flip through the latest Batman Comic but if he were being honest, he was watching for his best friend’s reaction.

The red head stood up from where she was stocking the shelves with the week’s new releases. “It’s Wednesday, Dean. You know damn well I can’t just waltz over there.” She smacked his feet. “Did you finish filling the subscriptions?”

He flashed her a toothy grin. “15 minutes ago. Hence, being on break.” He took his feet off the counter and tossed the comic on the counter. “Since my break is over, I could take over for you, and finish stocking the shelves. You can take a break, head over to the new shop. It’s a record shop or something like that.”

“Dean Winchester, what are you hiding from me?” Charlie squinted and pointed her finger at him. “If this is some hair-brained idea of yours to prank me.”

“Christ, you hang out with Cas too much!” He walked out from behind the counter and started pushing her towards the door. “Go take your damned break. I’ll hold down the fort.”

As Dean finished shoving her out the door, he pulled the door shut quickly and locked it behind her. He smiled and winked and pointed to the shop across the street. Charlie shot him a death glare as he clearly mouthed have fun. She huffed and walked away, hoping that Dean would at least remember to unlock the door as she walked across the street.

Their outside sign wasn’t up yet, as the landlords didn’t usually allow those to get installed until they’ve been established for a few months, but the signage on the door showed the name of the shop to be “Nothing but Treble”. Charlie smiled, she could appreciate a good pun. She pulled the door open and a little jingle that sounded like “Sheena is a Punk Rocker” triggered. “Ok, this is kinda awesome.”

“I know. It was hard to choose between that and ‘Cherry Bomb,’ but I think this one fits me more.” A willowy brunette stepped out from behind a display. “While Joan Jett got my blood running, I’ll always be a Ramones Girl.” The woman looked Charlie up and down appreciatively and smiled before offering her hand. “Pamela Barnes, owner and proprietor of ‘Nothing but Treble’.”

Charlie took Pamela’s hand and offered her own bashful smile. “Charlie, uh, Bradbury. Co-owner of Adventurer’s Ink. The, uh, the comic shop across the street.”

“Cute and shy. Looks like my cherry pie just walked through my door.” Charlie turned bright red at the comment. “Aww, and here I thought only the hair color would match. I could eat you right up.”

Charlie smiled and bit her bottom lip. “Sorry, I’m just not used to…”

“To being told how adorable you are?” Pamela grabbed Charlie’s hand and pulled a pen out of her pocket. “How about you come see me tonight after you and Dean close up over there, and we can work on it.” She wrote her number on Charlie’s hand. “Text me, or I can grab your number later sweet cheeks.”

“Uh. Ok.” Charlie smiled and waved before stumbling back into the door.

She was practically skipping back across the street to her own shop where Dean was sitting in the chair with his feet on the counter again. He didn’t even look up from the comic he was reading as she entered. “How was your break?”

“It’s a record shop, like you said.”

“Yep.”

“And the owner,” Charlie sighed, “she’s gorgeous. And she gave me her number and asked me to come over after you…” Charlie paused. “After you and I closed down for the night.”

Dean peaked over his comic, slightly hesitant. “Oh yeah? Good for you, kiddo.”

“Dean, she knew your name.” Charlie lifted Dean’s feet and tilted him back precariously. “How’d she know your name?

He dropped his comic and scrambled to grab onto his chair to keep from falling out of it. “She came in earlier, before you did. Wanted to introduce herself. Said that I was one half of the team, she wanted to know about you. Jesus, put me down!” Charlie dropped his feet back on the counter. “Dammit Charlie, you’re terrifying. I pointed at your picture, she asked if you were available. I put her through the big brother test. You haven’t dated in the two years since we’ve opened the shop. Go be happy. I’ll even close by myself tonight.”

Charlie shook her head in disbelief before ran around the counter and pounced on Dean in a tackle hug. “Thanks, Dean.”


End file.
